


Just Like That

by CaptorvatedMotherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, No Plot, and Cronus is Scottish-American, fluffy fluff, just fluff, where Mituna's Korean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptorvatedMotherfucker/pseuds/CaptorvatedMotherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanted to hide him from the world, but you also wanted to parade him around, to show everyone else that such a perfect individual could exist. Of course, you do neither and just enjoy the little moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh I know I have an unhealthy obsession over Humanstuck AUs, but hot damn, there are just. So. MANY. Ideas. and headcanons to formulate and twist around so that their personalities and appearances would make for an acceptable and accurate representation of their original, troll-like forms. It's too much fun!! 
> 
> Also, the fact that the last Crotuna-centered fic was that trippy one I made over a month ago unnerved me.

You loved seeing him like this. Whenever he was asleep, it was as if he had no worries. He wasn't worried about how he looked, how others thought of him, whether or not what he said hurt your feelings (You will admit that you cried easily after you had your accident), whether or not Kurloz was pissed at him for some reason or another. That last one greatly depended on the one preceeding that, though, so you guessed that might as well count as a double-worry. Heheh. When Cronus was asleep, it was as though you'd gone back to much simpler times. Before he cared about what others thought. Before your head hurt when you tried to show a little more control over yourself. 

What made it better was that his hair was messy. He was very meticulous about how it looked, always wanting it to be /just/ so. Sometimes, he'd spend about an hour just on his hair. You ran your fingers through it now, very gently despite the near-constant shaking of your limbs that only seemed to stop when you slept (Correction: Only when you slept with Cronus). It was soft to the touch, like it always is before he puts all that goop in it. He didn't like it when you touched his hair during the day. That was a special thing reserved for when the two of you were alone in the evenings. You'd run your fingers through his hair, either while cuddling or kissing or more than that, but no matter what, you almost always had your hands in his hair when the two of you were alone.

You remember precious few memories of your life before the accident. One of them was of you and Cronus playing rock-paper-scissors with you when you first moved and didn't know much English. It was just about the only game that the both of you knew, and you'd play it for hours on end. Sometimes you still did, and it never failed to bring a fond smile to Cronus' face. Kurloz may be your best friend, but he was not your first friend. Cronus was. He was the only kid in your third grade class willing to try to make friends with the new Korean student who couldn't speak Emglish well.

Your hand goes back down around his waist where the other one was, and you nuzzle into his bare chest. He may be a complete and utter hypocritic doucheface, but he also was kind and caring. Of course, you were the only person he showed these sides to, and you loved it. It was like a privelage only you could have, like with the hair touching. It was just one of those things that reassured you that he was yours. And that he will most likely always be yours.


End file.
